Apakah Aku Gila?
by Kiyouko Akane
Summary: Apakah ini salah? Tapi aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku Kami-sama. Aku tahu kalau ini sangat dilarang, tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Maafkan aku Kami-sama.


**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****Sory : Kiyouko Akane****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****Genre : Angst-gagal-****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****Warning! : Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, angst yang gatot!.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****Apakah aku ini Gila?**

.

.

.

Musim semi.  
Pohon sakura.  
Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.  
Seseorang yang dulu aku acuhkan. Seseorang yang bagiku dulu menyebalkan.

''Sasuke-kun.'' Sapa seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Sakura. Sakura Haruno, yang tak sempat aku ubah namanya menjadi Sakura Uchiha. Sangat miris bukan? Menyesal? Tentu saja. Oh Kami-sama apakah aku mukai gila sekarang?

''Ada apa Sakura?'' balasku. Kulihat Sakura berjalan menujuku yang sedang duduk diruang tamu sambil menulis laporan tentang hasil misi yang telah aku jalani.

''Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya rindu pada Sasuke-kun. Apa Sasuke-kun tidak rindu padaku? Kita kan tidak bertemu hampir 3 minggu.'' ucap Sakura manja sambil memeluk Lengan kananku.

''Hhh~ Tentu saja aku rindu padamu Sakura. Sangat rindu.'' ucapku sambil mengelus rambut halus Sakura dengan tangan Kiriku. Sementara jari tangan kananku membelai lembut tangan sakura yang ku genggam.

Hening.  
Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Kami menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang kami rasakan. Dan juga sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri.

''Sakura.'' Panggil Sasuke

''Hmm?'' tanya Sakura sambil mendongkakan kepala menatap Mata Onyx Sasuke.  
Emerland bertemu dengan Onyx.  
Hijau bertemu dengan Hitam.

''Maaf.'' ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura menaikan kedua Alisnya. Bingung.  
Sakura mengingat hanya 2 kali ini Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya.  
Pertama Saat perang. Dan ini yang kedua.

''Maaf? Maaf untuk apa Sasuke-kun?'' Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke membawa Sakura kepelukannya. Memeluk dengan Sangat erat seakan kalau direnggangkan sedikit saja Sakura akan menghilang dikehidupannya lagi. Sakura sendiri tidak masalah selama dia merasa nyaman dipelukan si uchiha bungsu itu.

''Untuk... Segalanya.''

Sekarang Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Meminta maaf karena membuat dirinya berada di tempat yang gelap gulita, sepi, dan menyeramkan. Dan itu dibuat oleh Sasuke sendiri. Yang ia tahu kalau itu tidak sengaja ditunjukan kepadanya.

''Iya Sasuke-kun. Tak apa, lagipula kau tidak sengaja bukan?'' Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

''Tetapi tetap saja Sakura. Kau seperti itu karena diriku. Seharusnya aku tak dapat pengampunan dari seluruh orang di Desa. Seharusnya-'' Ucapan Sasuke terhenti Karena Sakura meletakan jadi telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke.

''Sshhh~ sudahlah Sasuke-kun, lupakan itu semua. Aku sudah sangat Ikhlas.'' Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

''Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi masalah itu. Baiklah, aku kan pergi sebentar. Kau lanjutkan saja menulis laporan misi yang telah kau jalani itu.'' ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke.

-o0o-

''Yo! Teme!'' sapa seseorang ketika Sang bungsu Uchiha melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruang Hokage.

''Hokage-sama.'' Sasuke membungkuk singkat.

''Ini laporan dari hasil misi yang telah aku jalani.'' Ucap Sasuke sopan.

''Hhh~ Ayolah Teme, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai panggilan seperti itu. Apalagi kalau kau yang memanggilku begitu, sangat aneh. Lagipula kitakan bersahabat.'' Keluh Sang hokage.

''Bagaimanapun kau tetap seorang Hokage yang harus dihormati Naruto-Dobe.'' kata Sasuke dengan keras kepala.

''Hhhh~ Ayolah Teme, Shikamaru saja masih memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Masa kau yang sahabatku memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sangat Formal. Ayolah~'' mohon Naruto.

''Hhh~ Baka. Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan hasil laporan misiku saja Dobe.'' Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan Sebuah Gulungan yang berisi tentang laporan hasil misinya.

''Hhhh~ Kau memang tak berubah sama sekali Teme. Hey! Kapan kau akan mencari pedamping Hidup? Aku sudah mendahuluimu loh~'' Ejek Naruto.

Naruto Sudah menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata dan sudah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. Tepat sebelum Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage di Konoha.

''Aku sudah mendapatkannya Dobe.'' jawab Sasuke yang disambut cengiran dari Naruto.

''BENARKAH?! Siapa dia Teme?! Oh~ Jahat sekali kau tidak memberitahuku, kau pikir kita ini apa heh? kita sudah seperti saudara dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau benar-benar jahat Teme.'' Protes Naruto.

''Sakura.'' Jawaban Singkat dari Sasuke yang membuat Mata Naruto sempat membelalak.

''Hahaha, Teme. Sudahlah bukan waktunya bercanda sekarang.'' Balas Naruto sambil tertawa Garing.

''Aku tidak bercanda Dobe.''

''Tapi kan-'' Jawaban Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan digantikan oleh kepulan asap.

''Hhhh~ Aku harap Teme Baik-baik saja.''

''Apanya yang baik-baik saja Naruto?'' tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan sang Hokage.

''KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAU MEMBUATKU TERKEJUT! Apa kau tidak ada cara lain untuk datang, setidaknya dengan cara normal! Jangan muncul mendadak seperti itu! Kau mau membuatku mati muda?!'' Pekik Naruto terkejut.  
Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menyengir.

''Baiklah, tadi apa yang kau maksud?'' tanya kakashi.

''maksudmu Kakashi-sensei?''

''Hhhh~ tentang Sasuke, kau terlihat menghawatirkannya sekali. Memangnya ada apa?'' Jelas Kakashi

''Sasuke-teme, dia bilang dia ingin menikahi Sakura-chan.'' jelas Naruto dengan wajah bersedih.

''Memangnya kenapa Naruto? Biarkan saja, lagipula kan kau sudah ada Hinata, mengapa kau harus menghawatirkan Sakura?''

''Tapi kan Sakura-''

''Sudah cukup. Aku yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.''

''Baik-baik apanya?! Masa iya Sasuke mau menikahi Sakura?! Itu sudah jelas gila! Sangat gila!'' ucap Naruto Frustasi.

-o0o-

''Tadaima.''  
Ucap Sasuke saat memasuki kediamannya yang terasa sepi.  
'Apa Sakura sedang tidak dirumah?' pikir Sasuke

''Sakura? Apakah kau tidak ada didalam?'' ucap Sasuke sembari mencari Sakura di dalam rumahnya.

'kemana dia? Ah, sudahlah mungkin dia hanya keluar sebentar.'

Sasuke melangkahkan Kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

-o0o-

**Sakura's POV****  
**  
Apakah ini salah? Tapi aku mencintainya.  
Maafkan aku Kami-sama.  
Aku tahu kalau ini sangat dilarang, tapi aku sangat mencintainya.  
Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Maafkan aku Kami-sama.

Sakura's POV End

-o0o-

Tok!  
Tok!  
Tok!

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu rumahnya.

Cklek!

Sasuke membuka pintu agar dapat melihat siapa tamu yang kerumahnya malam malam.  
Ternyata seorang Anbu suruhan sang Hokage yang membawa pesan untuknya.

Setelah sang Anbu itu pergi sasuke membuka gulungan itu.  
'Bukan misi?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

'Teme, Datanglah nanti saat pesta Hanabi. Kau butuh pencerahan. Sekaligus mencari seorang pendamping Teme hehehehehe. Kau tidak boleh untuk tidak datang!  
Tepat jam 9 malam diatas bukit Konoha.'

''Ck! Sudah kubilang aku hanya mencintai Sakura!'' umpat Sasuke.

'tapi, kenapa Sakura tidak pulang pulang juga?' pikir Sasuke.

-o0o-

Jam setengah 9 malam, Sasuke berangkat menuju bukit Konoha. Kalau saja tak ada ANBU yang mendatangi tembat kediamannya dia tak akan mau untuk mendatangi tempat perjanjian itu. Terlebih lagi dia tidak datang bersama Sakura.

'Kau dimana Sakura?'

Dalam perjalanan, pikiran Sasuke hanya terisi dengan Sakura. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah sampai di tempat perjanjian. Bukit Konoha.

''Yo! Teme!'' Sapa Naruto.

''Apa-apaan kau? Menyuruh seorang ANBU kerumahku hanya untuk mengingatkanku tentang Pesta Hanabi?'' ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

''Hehehehe. Habis kalau tidak seperti itu, kau tidak akan datang teme.'' jelas Naruto.

''Aku rasa Naruto adalah Hokage yang paling kurang waras di Konoha.'' ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

''E-EH?! KAU MENGATAI AKU GILA SAI?''

''Dia tidak gatai Naruto. Itu adalah Fakta!'' ucap Kiba yang membuat semua orang disana tertawa bahkan Sasuke sempat tersenyum tipis.

''Hn, aku akan pergi sebentar.'' Ucap Sasuke sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

''EEEE?! Kau tidak boleh kabur teme!'' cegah Naruto.

''Aku tidak akan kabur Dobe. Kau tenang saja.''

-o0o-

Pohon diatas Bukit Konoha.  
Tempat yang biasa Sasuke datangi untuk melepaskan penat sekaligus pikiran yang membebaninya.

''Sasuke-kun~'' Ucap seseorang yang membuat Sasuke menoleh Ke Arah suara itu.

Terlihat Sakura yang memakai Yukata berwana putih dengan corak bunga Sakura yang berwana Pink. Ditambah dengan Rambutnya yang disanggul dengan menyisakan beberapa Helai Rambut.

''Kau darimana saja Sakura?'' Tanya Sasuke.

''Gomene Sasuke-kun. Tadi aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku ada urusan sebentar.'' Jelas Sakura.

''Tapi itu sangat Lama Sakura.''

Sakura tidak menjawab pernyataan dari Sasuke. Sakura memilih duduk disamping Sasuke dan melihat keramaian Pesta Hanabi dari atas sana.

''Sasuke-kun, Gomene.'' Ucap Sakura Tiba-Tiba.

''Apa maksudmu Saku? Aku tidak mengerti? Memangnya kau punya salah apa?'' Tanya Sasuke yang bingung dengan Sikap Sakura.

''Gomene. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi Sasuke-kun!.'' Jelas Sakura dengan wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata.

''Memang apa salahnya Sakura?! Jawab aku! Apa kita salah seperti ini?! Apa aku salah karena telah mencintaimu?!'' Sasuke mulai marah dengan perkataan yang telah terucap dari bibir seorang Wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

''Tapi Sasuke-kun! Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku-'' ucapan Sakura terhenti karena ciuman lembut yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

''Kau tetaplah Sakura Haruno yang kukenal.''

Tak berapa Lama Naruto dengan yang lainnya menghampiri Sasuke.

''Teme! Kau kemana Saja hah?! Kau membuat kami takut!'' ucap sang Hokage marah.

''Tenang saja Dobe! Aku bersama dengan Sakura disini.'' ucap Sasuke yang membuat orang-orang yang berada disitu kaget dan membelalakan matanya.

BUAGH!

Satu hantaman keras mengenai Pipi Kiri Sasuke. Yang diberikan secara cuma cuma oleh Sang Hokage.

''SADARLAH TEME! SAKURA-CHAN ITU SUDAH MENINGGAL!'' Teriak Naruto yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya dengan Sikap Sasuke yang masih menganggap Sakura ada.

''DIA ADA NARUTO! DIA ADA! DIA MASIH HIDUP! KAU LIHAT! DIA ADA SI SAMPING KU!'' Ucap Sasuke dengan berteriak.

Ino, Hinata, dan Ten-Ten sudah menitikan airmatanya. Memori memori tentang Sakura seolah berjalan kembali didepan mata mereka. Bagaimana Sakura yang tertawa, menangis, dan juga tersenyum.

''SADARLAH TEME! SAKURA-CHAN SUDAH MATI! KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!'' Teriak Naruto. Naruto tidak sadar dengan ucapannya.

Setelah Naruto meneriakinya tentang hal itu, seolah-olah kesadaran Sasuke telah terkumpul kembali.

''Ya, Sakura telah meninggal. Dan itu DIBUNUH OLEH TANGANKU SENDIRI! AKU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA!'' Teriak Sasuke diluar kendali, bahkan Sasuke telah menangis dengan hebat.

Naruto akhirnya sadar apa yang diucapkannya itu merupakan ucapan yang sangat fatal bagi Sasuke.

''Teme! Sudahlah! Kalau seperti ini terus Sakura-chan tidak akan tenang dialam sana teme!''

Sakura -atau bisa dibilang arwah Sakura- yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, dan menangis.

''Tinggalkan aku sendiri Naruto.'' ucap Sasuke dengan lemas.

Mereka yang faham dengan keadaan Sasuke yang membutuhkan kesendirian, akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.  
Mereka tak ingin membuat Sasuke kembali marah lagi.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon tepat dibelakangnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kesalahan terbesar dalam hibupnya.

**FLASH BACK ON****  
**  
''CEPAT! MADARA SEDANG MENUJU KE SINI! KITA HARUS BERJAGA-JAGA!'' Teriak salah satu ninja yang berada di medan pertempuran.

''Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Kalian ikut kami untuk membantu menahan Madara!'' perintah Hirashima sang Hokage pertama.

''HA'I!''

-o0o-

''RASAKAN INI! RASENGGAN!'' Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalannya. Tetapi sayangnya mudah bagi Madara untuk menghalau serangan Rasengan dari Naruto.

''SAKURA! SASUKE! CEPAT KALIAN KEPUNG MADARA!'' Teriak Tsunade.

''Ha'i!''

Madara yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang mulai mengepungnya, mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan kecil kepada mereka berdua.  
Tapi sayangnya merhasil dipatahkan begitu saja.

Tetapi serangan Madara berhasil mengenai Sakura, dikarenakan Sakura sedikit lengah.

Pada saat bersamaan Sasuke dengan Chidori-nya ingin menyerang Madara, tetapi madara melompat dan akhirnya mengenai Sakura tepat dijantungnya.  
Yang mengakibatkan Sakura sekarat.

Sasuke terpaku melihat tubuh Sakura tergolek tak berdaya dipelukannya. Sasuke sempat mendengar Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya.

''SAKURA!''

Tetapi sayang, walaupun para ninja medis berusaha menyembuhkannya, Sakura tetap tak berhasil.  
Akhirnyapun ia meninggal.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura sebelum ia meninggal.

Sasuke ingat, Sakura mengucapkannya sambil menahan Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.  
Membuat Sasuke meneteskan air matanya.

''A.. Aishiteru... Sa... Suke...-kunnhhh''

**END FLASH BACK**

Entah sejak kapan Sang Uchiha bungsu telah sampai di suatu pemakaman di desa Konoha.

Sasuke memandangi batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'HARUNO SAKURA'.

Arwah Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum miris. Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya menoleh dan menemukan Sakura-nya tersenyum dengan manis.

''Apakah aku gila Sakura?'' tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Sakura tidak merespon pertanyaan Sasuke, karnya dirinya sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus ia jawab.

''Gomene Sasuke-kun, gomene. Seharusnya kita tidak seperti ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita.'' ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum sendu.

''Tidak Saku, kumohon, jangan katakan itu!'' tegas Sasuke.

''Gomene Sasuke-kun. Aku harus pergi sekarang.''  
Sakura tersnyum. Ya, tersenyum. Lama-kelamaan Sakura mulai menghilang. Menghilang bersama dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke memeluk sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. Tetapi yang ia terlambat. Sakura telah menghilang.

Pemakaman yang sepi kini terdengar suara isak tangis.

Langit yang hitam, kini telah digantikan oleh kembang api yang meletus-letus diatas sana.

Suara gemuruh terompet, ledakan kembang api menemani isak tangis Sasuke yang memandangi Makam Sakura.

''Aishiteru yoo Saku''

''SAKURAAAA!''

**END**!

Gimana? Gaje ya? /.\ *tutup mata* gomene kalau masih ada Typo(s) yang bandel disana-sini.

Ini adalah Fic OneShoot pertama ku!  
Huhuhu Fic 'Get a Love?'nya... Ilang ide. /.\ gomene~

Ummmm... Apakah ini sudah IC?

Nee~ Kiyouko minta Saran dan Kritiknya~

Mind to RnR?


End file.
